The Football Frontier Finale Is Here! Complications!
This is episode 17 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 17: The Football Frontier Finale Is Here! Complications! Legend Storm is in their club room. Ezoru: With only a few hours left, who's everyone betting to win the Block B Semi Final? Jale: Raimon. Statistically, they've won against them more times that they lost. Matt: Couldn't they have gotten stronger since? Jale: I guess, but I'm going with my bet. Someone knocks on the door. Taisuke opens. It's Mihida. Jale: MIHIDA? Mihida: Hey, Jale! Taisuke: You're the boy from Senryaku, aren't you? Mihida: Yes. Well...former. You know I said I wanted to quit. Jale: Just now when Sumato was starting to change? Mihida: For some reason I don't buy that. Jale: Anyway, Mihida, why are you here? We can hang out if you want, but we were just talking about the Block B Semi Finals from later down. Mihida: Well...It's related to soccer. I want to transfer from Senryaku to Legend Storm. Jale: REALLY?! Mihida: Coach Taisuke...Can I? Taisuke: Well...I'm not sure if you'll be able to play in the finals, cause I'm not sure if the papers will be done by then but...I accept your request. Mihida: THAT'S GREAT! Jale: Early welcome to the team, Mihida! Everyone goes outside on the pitch. When nobody is looking, Sumato and Kudo sneak into the club room. Kudo: What are we doing in here? What if they see us? Sumato: Relax. I'm just taking a quick look at this door's lock, see if I can block it somehow. Kudo: What are you planning? Sumato: Hehehe. At the stadium: It's 80 minutes into the game. Legend Storm is sitting in their respective seats, watching the game that is led by Raimon with a 2-1 score. Jale: Something's not right. Vulcano: What? Jale: They're holding back. Raimon is holding back. Matt: But they're winning. Jale: But they're not at their fullest yet. On the field: Mikado: HAAAAA: Kuroki Tsubasa Raven! RAGING CLAW! Shinsuke doesn't have enough time to bring his Keshin out so it's a goal. Goaaaaal! 2-2! Tenma: Coach Endou, the match will end soon. Endou: I know. Use it now. KICK OFF: Hikaru passes to Shindou. Shindou: Hissatsu Tactic! Virtuoso! After a series of many passes, the ball ends up to Tenma. Shindou and Tsurugi run past him. Tenma: Let's go! Tenma/Shindou/Tsurugi: INAZUMA THUNDER! Miyabino has his Keshin out but he fails to stop this shoot. Goaaaal! 3-2 for Raimon, and the match ends. At the seats: Kaizon: What? That hissatsu.....It went in despite the opponent's Keshin? Jale: So we WILL be facing Raimon in the finals. Meanwhile: Meanwhile, a teenaged boy badassly stands at the very top of the stadium. Teenage Boy: Raimon, 'ey? Hehe, should have seen that one coming. Come forth, Raimon, Legend Storm, battle each other in the finals for my pleasure. It will not affect the plan at all. HAHAHAHHAHA! The team returns to the clubroom: Matt: What was that move....? Vulcano: A move so powerfull a Keshin can't stop it.... Dorick: V-Vulcano, what are we gonna do in the finals against Raimon? I'm scared. Darkeru: Tsk....That move.... Jale: It certainly is new. There are no records of it as far as I know. But let me check. Jale goes to the clubroom's computer and acceses his computers from there. Dorick: Wow, Jale. Jale checks the data for the hissatsu "Inazuma Thunder" Jale: As I thought. The data of this hissatsu was only registered today, about an hour after the match. They have never used this publicly before. Vulcano: If they have a move this strong, we need to make sure they don't make it to the goal. Kai: But they have Virtuouso. Sikora: That's right. We don't have a Hissatsu Tactic to counter that with. Even if we stregthen the defenses, it would be useless. Vulcano: Then.....We'll do that. Sikora: Do what? Vulcano: A hissatsu tactic. A defending hissatsu tactic. Dakeru: Do you not realize how soon this match is? 5 DAYS, Vulcano. Jale: Six. Darkeru: Well today's almost over. What can we practice at 9 PM? Vulcano: It's this or nothing. We need this Hissatsu Tactic, otherwise, they're gonna dribble us with Virtuoso and then score goals with Inazuma Thunder. The next day: The team is training for their hissatsu tactic. The teenaged boy is watching from afar with a cloack. Teenaged Boy: Hissatsu Tactic? Heh. On the field: Vulcano: Alright, let's try my idea. Everyones positions themselves in a circle formation and jump high up. From up there, they all send a powerfull wind towards the opponents, blowing everyone away, scathering them all around the field. They all return to the ground. Matt: IT WORKED! Dorick: I can't believe it! Jale: Name...We need a name. Vulcano: Densetsu No Enerugi? Jale: Sure. Darkeru: GREAT! Now we're all set to the finals! Even Raimon's Inazuma Thunder won't stand a chance against us! HAHAHAHA! Morning of the day of the match: Vulcano is home, thinking. Vulcano(thinking): It's hard to believe we're going in the finals of Football Frontier. It feels like yeasterday I joined the team. Flashback begins: Vulcano: I KNOW! We'll be classmates again! Wait, hold on just another moment. What position are you short a player off? Matt: MF. Vulcano: *smiles* Well you'll be glad to find out that I started playing soccer at our old school for about 4-5 months before me moved here and I had to quit. I was an MF there and I even have a hissatsu. Matt: Oh...Oh...OH!!!! THIS IS GREAT! Come with me! We need to tell everyone that I found a replacement for Koji! Vulcano: Awesome!!!! Not only will we be classmates, but soccer buds too! Matt: Come. ------------- Matt goes in front of Vulcano. Vulcano takes a ball. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH!!!!! *Vulcano gathers huge speed and passes by Matt* Matt: Hey Darkeru, look at that. I think we just tested him. Darkeru: Gah..... Taisuke: Vulcano, was it? Vulcano: Yes. Taisuke: Welcome to Legend Storm. Vulcano/Matt: REALLY? Taisuke: Really. ------------ Vulcano is surrounded by a strange aura that pushes Midora away. Midora: WHAT? Darkeru: No way....HIM? Matt: What's going on? Midora: It's a Keshin. Vulcano: Haaaaaaaaaaa: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid!!! --------------- Vulcano: *smirk* Darkeru: What? Vulcano: Haha.......HAHAHA....HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Everyone: WHAT? Firenoid turns dark. Vulcano: LEGEND STORM! Welcome......To a Yami Match! --------------- Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *makes it trough* Haaaaaaaa: FLARE SHOOT! *Vulcano runs really fast and is surrounded by flames. He suddenly stops, letting the flames enter the ball, creating a storm of fire. Vulcano then shoots the ball* --------------- Vulcano: Alright, let's try my idea. Everyones positions themselves in a circle formation and jump high up. From up there, they all send a powerfull wind towards the opponents, blowing everyone away, scathering them all around the field. They all return to the ground. Matt: IT WORKED! Dorick: I can't believe it! Jale: Name...We need a name. Vulcano: Densetsu No Enerugi? Jale: Sure. Flashback ends. Vulcano(thinking): Today's the big day. What we've been training for. The finale of the Football Frontier. Legend Storm VS Raimon. Meanwhile: Selena is at her home, getting ready, and thinking. Selena: Matt.... Flashback begins: Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! Matt steals the ball from Sikora. Mesu: Wow, that was great. Matt: Hehe, thanks. Selena glares. ------- Matt: Hey, Selena. Selena: ... Hey. Matt: Can you help me practice Fire Burst? You know, the move that Firenoid used when Vulcano was possesed. Selena: No, I can't. Matt: Why? Selena: I just can't. *walks away* ----------- Matt: Hi. Can we talk? Selena: Why? Matt: Well...I've been told... that you like me. Is that true? Selena: Well.... Matt: Is this why you're mad at me lately? Because of Mesu? Mesu overhears(only the last part) and comes in. Mesu: What's because of me? Selena: Nothing. Now if you excuse me.... *walks away* Matt: Selena! Wait! Selena leaves. Flashback ends. Selena(thinking): (No. Not today. I couldn't use my hissatsu ever since he told me. Not today. Today is all about the Football Frontier finals. Not you.) Meanwhile: Darkeru is at his house, getting ready. Darkeru(thinking): (Today's the finals.. A lot has happened since it started....) Flashback begins: Darkeru: Coach, it is clear that Joki-... Koji: Koji. Darkeru: ...doesn't fit our team. I believe he should leave. Koji: ME? Why don't YOU and your attitude leave? Darkeru: I've been here longer than you. And I'm better. Koji: Wanna decide it right now? A match. We each pick 6 members of the team and have a mini-match. If my team loses, I'll quit the team. BUT if your team loses, YOU will leave Legend Storm. What do you say, Darkeru? ------- Vulcano: What is it? Darkeru: I'm the captain here, got it? So stop showing off. You will never take my place. Vulcano: I'm not trying to. Darkeru: Sure you don't. Well then, Vukako-.... Vulcano: Actually it's-.... Darkeru: Enjoy your time on this team. Vulcano: Thank you. Darkeru: No. I mean enjoy it...because it'll be short. See ya'. Darkeru leaves. ----------- Vulcano: Hey guys. This is Kaizon. He asked if he could-... Darkeru sees Kaizon and starts running away from the pitch. Kaizon: DARKERU! Vulcano: Wait...so it is the same Darkeru? Kaizon: Yea! DARKERU, WAIT! Kaizon starts following Darkeru. Darkeru accidentaly goes into a dead end and Kaizon catches up. Kaizon: Darkeru. Darkeru: Go away. I can't go trough that again. I only just forgott. Kaizon: I know it's hard seeing me, but it's been 4 years. You gotta get over that. Darkeru: I DID! Until you showed up. Seeing you will remind me of that. Kaizon: Darkeru... Darkeru: Please just....leave. We're in different classes. We have no reason to see each other. Kaizon: Your teammates, Vulcano and Matt told you became arrogant. What happened to you? Darkeru: Kaizon...leave. Kaizon: ... Okay. I'm in Class B3, at the second floor. If you ever change your mind. ------------ Darkeru: Me and Kaizon didn't have a fight. Vulcano: Well whatever it was, you need to get over it. For our sake. For your sake. For Legend Storm's sake. There are only a couple days left till our next match. If it's not Kaizon who will be our goalkeeper....Then we'll have to quit FF. Darkeru: .......... Vulcano: Darkeru....please. Kaizon: I won't mention that, ever. I promise, Darkeru. We don't even have to act like we know each other. Darkeru: Well then... "stranger", let's test you to see if you're up to our standards. Go to that goal. Kaizon: *smiles* Alright. -------------- Azer starts running towards Darkeru. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Azer: NO! --------- Vulcano runs out the stadium and catches up to Darkeru. Vulcano: Where are you going? Darkeru: Home. Vulcano: Oh....Well, see you at tomorow's training then, I guess. Darkeru: No. I'm quitting the team. Vulcano: WHAT?! ---------- Darkeru: You guys really can't get anything right without me, can you? Kai/Kaizon: DARKERU! Sikora: Didn't you quit the team? Darkeru: I was part of this team. If you guys lose in such manner, it'll taint me too. Vulcano: I don't think that's why you came back. You're not THAT arrogant. Darkeru: Nobody asked you anything. So, coach, can I play? Taisuke: But... Darkeru: I developed a Keshin last match. Maybe Firenoid can't score...But maybe Dark Gemini, Xandar can. Taisuke: Well.....It is worth a shot. Flashback ends. Darkeru(thinking): (But all that is in the past. Today is the finals, and that's the only thing I need to focus on.) At the clubroom: Everyone gathered. Taisuke: Alright, everyone ready to leave off towards the stadium? Everyone: YEA! Taisuke tries to open the door, but he can't. Taisuke: What? Sumato talks with them from the opposite side of the door. Sumato: Sorry, Legend Storm, but you won't make it to the finale. HAHAHAHAHA! Jale: Sumato? Taisuke: What's going on? What did you do? Sumato: I locked you guys in, isn't it obvious? Taisuke: There is only one key, and I have it right here. *takes the key out* Sumato: You'd be surprised how much someone as smart as me can acomplish. Taisuke: But I have the key right here. I can just open it. Taisuke attempts to, but fails. Taisuke: What? Sumato: Oh, that's right, didn't I tell you? That key is now obsolete. Darkeru: You..... Jale: Sumato, why are you doing this? I thought we were over this. I thought we were friends. Sumato: I was so surprised myself that someone I thought was at the very least above average smart could fall for that. Jale: You lied? Sumato: At this point, do I have to answer? Hahaha. Taisuke: This is illegal, Sumato. I'm calling the police. Taisuke takes out his phone. Taisuke: What? No signal? Sumato: Oh yeah, that too, hehehehe. There's no signal around the Arashi School. You can't get out or get anyone to save you from here. Darkeru: Tsk.... Sumato: Don't worry, I'll let you guys out. Once the finals is cancelled because of your absence. Hahahahahahahahha! *walks away* Jale: SUMATO! Sumato, come back! SUMATOOOO! Meanwhile at the stadium: Endou is looking around for Legend Storm. Endou(thinking): (Taisuke....Legend Storm...Where are you? You know how important this is. The match will start soon. Hmmm...) Endou takes out his phone and calls Taisuke. At the clubroom: Dorick: What are we gonna do? Vulcano: I....don't know. Darkeru: That bastard.... Taisuke: Wait, everyone. I'm getting a call. Everyone gathers around Taisuke and sees it's Endou calling him. Matt: Endou? Endou Mamoru? Why is he calling you? Taisuke: W-well.... That's not important. If I can talk to him, he can come get us out of here. Taisuke tries to answer but fails. Taisuke: Tsk....that Sumato boy must've hacked my phone. I can't answer any calls, and because he destroyed the school's signal, I can't make calls myself. Ezoru: So....this is a lost cause? At the stadium: Endou: Come on, Taisuke, answer. There isn't much time left. The robot answers. Robot: Hello, this is Taisuke Dougo. I can't talk right now but please leave me a message after the beep. *Beep* Endou: Hi, Taisuke. The finale will be on in a few minutes, where are you? Where is Legend Storm? You need to come here, quick! At the clubroom: Everyone is listening to Endou's voice message. Taisuke: I KNOW! Tsk...That boy.... Vulcano: Wait. There are tons of balls in here. If me and Darkeru use our Keshins and shoot towards the door, it might blow it up. Taisuke: That would create massive damage to the clubroom. Vulcano: I know. But that is replaceable. This match isn't. Taisuke: Very well....Go, Dakeru, Vulcano. Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Vulcano/Darkeru: FIRE DESTINY! DEMON SPIT! The shoot blows the door and a part of the clubroom up. Dorick: ALRIGHT! You did it! Kai(thinking): (I could've been a part of this....But I lack a Keshin.) Sikora: All this damage... Taisuke: There's no time to mourn. We need to get to that stadium. Quick! Everyone runs out of the half blown up clubroom. At the stadium: Sumato sits down on his seat near Kudo. Kudo: Did you do it? Sumato: *nods* They won't make it to the finals. They will be disqualified. Kudo: Great. Sumato: Now we just sit and watch their dream crumble. Hahahaha! Commentator: It's time for the finals of the Football Frontier to comence. Raimon, Legend Storm, come on the field! Raimon goes on the field. Commentator: What's this? Where is Legend Storm? Endou takes a microphone. Endou(trough the microphone): I don't know where Legend Storm is. But they will be here. I can guarantee that. Let's just wait a little longer. At Sumato and Kudo's seat. Sumato: Yes, wait, wait. But you can't wait forever. At Mihida's seat: Mihida(thinking): (Where are you....Legend Storm?) Legend Storm comes running on the field. Vulcano: WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! At Sumato and Kudo's seat: Sumato stands up in shock. Sumato: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! On the field: Vulcano: We can start. Hi, I'm Vulcano Rakkeyuu, captain of Legend Storm. Tenma: I know. *smiles* I am Matsukaze Tenma. Captain of Raimon. Vulcano: I know too. *smiles* Taisuke goes to sit near Endou. Taisuke: Sorry....we had some complications. Endou: It's okay, you're here now. Taisuke: So these are the two teams. Endou: Yeah. I believe in them. I think they're both good enough. Taisuke: Yeah. We're just gonna have to wait trough this match and then.... Endou: Yeah.... Commentator: Now that Legend Storm is here. We can begin. The Football Frontier Finale! Legend Storm VS Raimon! COMMENCE! TO BE CONTINUED....